James and Tracy SPECTRE ALert and New Powers
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James, Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe team up with 007 to stop S.C.U.M from using a weapon that 007 enemy Blofeld was planning to use to control the world. JamesxTracy


James and Tracy SPECTRE Alert and New Powers

Warfield

"Tracy this term stay away from Bond Jr." ordered Mr Milbanks.

"No Daddy my fate is with James so grow a backbone." Sighed Tracy.

"Mr Milbanks is right Bond is a bad influence on everyone." Replied Noseworthy. "You were behind me being kidnapped by thugs."

"TREVOR NOSEWORTHY IV JAMES HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" screeched Tracy angrily. "IT HAPPENED BECAUSE YOUR SELFISHNESS AND YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE ON ME, JAMES AND EVERYONE ELSE!"

"YEAH! YEAH!" cheered IQ, Gordo, Phoebe and all the other classmates.

"Outvoted Milbanks and Noseworthy." Replied James and decided to get peace and quiet and to look at a photo of him with 007 and his parents. "You know I wish you could meet Tracy Mother and Father she is so free-spirited so desperate to be with me and who can blame her she has had the hots for me since I first came to Warfield." He said to himself.

Then IQ came in.

"Class is starting but I think you should know Scumlord is on his way." Warned IQ.

"Thanks I'll deal with him but IQ show this to Tracy, Gordo and Phoebe you know what happened years ago because I told you." Explained James.

Soon James was getting his equipment ready when Tracy came in.

"James…I'm sorry about what happened to your parents." She said quietly and James nodded. "I must stop Scumlord." He said. "About that 007 is coming to see you, me, IQ and the rest of our team." Explained Tracy and James understood because he told 007 and his four best friends 7 terms ago.

Soon 007 arrived.

"Hello IQ, Gordo, Tracy and Phoebe my nephew has been telling me all about you." Smiled 007. "You four are special I am offering you four and James membership to MI6."

"Wow." Smiled all 5 of them. "We accept."

Mr Milbanks growled crossly.

"I'll take good care of your five students." 007 told him.

"So what's the mission?" asked Gordo.

"S.C.U.M have got hold the remains of one of my greatest enemies." Replied 007.

"BLOFELD!" cried James, IQ and Gordo leaving Tracy and Phoebe confused.

"Question." Said Phoebe.

"Who the hell is Blofeld?" asked Tracy. "He as my Uncle said was one of my Uncle's greatest enemies he ran S.P.E.C.T.R.E." explained James.

"That reminds me of S.C.U.M." said Phoebe.

"Exactly S.C.U.M is S.P.E.C.T.R.E's replacement." Explained 007.

"Blofeld must have done cruel things to the world since all 5 of us are 18." Admitted Tracy. "Sure did he killed my Uncle's would-have-be wife also named Tracy…oops sorry Uncle." Apologised James.

"It's ok James your friends need to know S.C.U.M what a device that Blofeld once planned to use on the world before I dropped him down a chimney killing him." Replied 007.

"Ah yes before you went after the ATAC." Remembered IQ. "My Grandfather told me."

"Good enough my man." Smiled Gordo soon all six of them drove London Airport.

S.C.U.M HQ Desert Bolivia

Scumlord has Jaws, Oddjob and Skullcap place a device so they can read a plan of a weapon that Blofeld planned to use years ago.

"Derange get ready with this plan so we can rule the world." Ordered Scumlord.

"Yes Scumlord." Sighed Derange crossly hated being bossed around especially by Scumlord.

"That goes for you boys as well." Scumlord told Jaws, Oddjob and Skullcap.

"Yes boss." Replied Jaws, Oddjob and Skullcap.

Bolivia

James sighed as IQ and Gordo saw it.

"You ready want to tell Tracy how you feel." Said IQ and James nodded.

"Once this mission is done tell her how you feel my man." Suggested Gordo and James agreed.

Phoebe noticed Tracy was looking at James.

"Tracy it's not my business but I say you should tell James how you feel about….once the mission is over." Phoebe told her best friend and Tracy agreed.

"I see you five are disguising the future and I just want to let you know this mission will be a once in a life time thing." 007 explained. "James you're in charge of the team, Tracy second-in-command, IQ third-in-command and tech boy, Gordo and Phoebe secondary agents."

"Sir yes sir." Called all 5 of them.

"And kindly call me Uncle James like my nephew does." 007 told Tracy, IQ, Gordo and Phoebe.

"Got it." Said Gordo and Phoebe on James and Tracy's behalf.

"We will stop S.C.U.M." IQ told 007.

"I know you will and you five are Earth's Last Defence if MI6 falls." 007 told James and his friends.

"The World is Not Enough." James and 007 told IQ, Tracy, Gordo and Phoebe. "Pardon?" asked Tracy. "Family motto." Admitted James. "Ah I see." Replied Tracy as she noticed 007 had 5 guns.

"You all have one each." 007 explained.

"I don't like the idea of killing but I'll accept the gun." Admitted Tracy. "Don't worry Trace if we die we die together." James told his favourite girl.

Then Goldie Finger appeared stealing gold from the people of Bolivia.

"Gold is for me alone." She cackled.

"We don't give gold to S.C.U.M stodges." Tracy said and she punched Goldie Finger making her lose all the gold she stole. "Nice one Tracy." Smiled James.

"I WILL GET YOU BITCH!" yelled Goldie Finger and ran off angrily.

"I secretly threw a tracer on to her as she was punched." Giggled Tracy quietly. "Good then we can catch them." Smiled James giving Tracy a quick hug.

"I see why you five were having a secret talk." Smiled 007 as he saw James and Tracy run with IQ, Gordo and Phoebe close behind.

S.C.U.M HQ Desert Bolivia

Soon Team Bond Jr and 007 found the base with Jaws, Oddjob and Skullcap standing guard.

"BOND JR GET THEM!" yelled Derange as he got the plan ready.

"NOW FOR S.C.U.M TO GAIN CONTROL OF THE WORLD WITH THE BIGGEST EMP IN THE WORLD!" laughed Scumlord.

"HEY SCUM-BREATH!" yelled James. "WE FOUND YOU!"

"Goldie you fool!" yelled Scumlord. "TELL ME WHY I SHOULD NOT KILL YOU!"

"Because without me you won't get all the gold of the world." Replied Goldie Finger innocently.

"Good enough answer you live…for now." Replied Scumlord.

"YOU ARE ONE MESSED UP BITCH GOLD-BREATH!" called Tracy as she got ready to fight Goldie Finger.

"I'll deal with Derange before he sets off the device." Said IQ as he attacked Derange.

"WE KNOW WHO YOU ARE BOOTHOYD NOW I CAN RULE THE EARTH!" yelled Derange.

"YOU MEAN I WILL RULE THE EARTH DERANGE!" yelled Scumlord.

"DON'T BELIEVE IT SCUMLORD!" yelled 007 as he duelled Jaws.

"Neither Scumlord or Derange will accept that both won't rule the Earth." Sighed Gordo as he beat up Oddjob. "My least favourite henchman ever."

"A little help please." Asked Phoebe as she tried to battle Skullcap.

"Will this do?" asked Tracy as she used a giant magnet on Skullcap's head. "Sweet Tracy." Smiled James. "I learn from you." Smiled Tracy. "Smooth." Smiled James.

"I….will get you…" said Skullcap before he pasted out.

"Hopefully he is gone for good." Said James. "Yeah." Said Tracy as she kicked Goldie finger in the chest.

"I'LL CRUSH YOU FOR THIS!" yelled Goldie Finger.

Then Scumlord and Derange thought for control over the Earth.

"As long as it keeps them two busy I can deactivate the device." Said IQ. "Only Blofeld didn't have a switch on the device."

"YOU WILL NOT DESTROY THE DEVICE!" yelled Oddjob.

"NO BUT YOU WILL!" yelled Gordo.

Then he and James kicked him into the device.

"NO! NO! ARGH!" screamed Oddjob as the device exploded.

"I will get you!" yelled Goldie Finger as she escaped.

"I WILL GET YOU!" yelled Scumlord as aimed a gun at Tracy but Tracy glowed pink and blasted Scumlord.

"What the hell?" she asked. "No idea but it did help with the amass arrest of the century." Smiled James and kissed Tracy's check.

Warfield

Later James was sitting by the pool when Tracy came in.

"James I love you." Tracy told James. "I love you too." Replied James and they kissed as IQ, Gordo and Phoebe cheered.

The End

James Bond Jr, Tracy Milbanks, IQ, Gordo Leiter and Phoebe Farragut will Return


End file.
